<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The mr pink situation by Sharky9boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954092">The mr pink situation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky9boy/pseuds/Sharky9boy'>Sharky9boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pulp Fiction (1994), Reservoir Dogs (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Crossover, M/M, a lot of talking about coffee, but at 2 am it seemed like a good idea, god this is dumb, i'am sorry tarantulino for ruining two of your films</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:49:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky9boy/pseuds/Sharky9boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really just an awful crack one-shot about the bonnie situation but whit two gay criminals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Brown/Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The mr pink situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what seemed like an eternity Jules finally looked up at their host from his cup of coffee, he cleared his throat and flashed a smile at the men standing in front of him “goddamn Dennis, this is some serious gourmet shit huh? Me and Vincent woulda been satisfied with freeze-dried Taster's Choice. You spring this gourmet fuckin’ shit on us. What flavour is this?”</p><p>Dennis grunted as he looked at the two men covered in blood in front of him “knock it off Julie”</p><p>Jules cringed at the nickname while Vincent couldn’t help himself but snicker.</p><p> “what?” he said, visibly holding back from saying something about the sobriquet.</p><p>“Ya know what men, i'm not a cobb corn, so you can stop buttering me up. I don’t need you to tell me how good my coffee is. I'm the one who buys it and I'm the one that has to listen to his boyfriend bitching about how the damn coffee sucks if I get anything else then this expensive gourmet shit, because he doesn’t just want to drink it, he wants to taste it...But that’s not on my mind now, at this moment the only thing i can think about is the damn dead body in my garage and the two motherfuckers covered in blood that are standing in my kitchen that brought it here.” <br/>Dennis said as he clenched the cup in his hand.</p><p>Jules tried to interrupt him and give him some kind of explanation but the other men shutted him up with a hand gesture before he continued. </p><p>“Now I'm talking Jules, and let me ask you one goddamn question, when you drove in here did you notice a sign out front that said, “dead sons of bitches storage”? </p><p>The two hitmens remained silent at the question.</p><p>“Answer moron, did ya saw a damn sign that said “dead sons of bitches storage ``?'' Dennis said as he slammed the cup on the kitchen counter.</p><p>Jules shared an almost worried look whit Vincent before he replied, “nah men i didn’t”</p><p>“And you know why you didn’t see the sign? </p><p>Jules shook his head “no why?”</p><p>“because storin’ dead sons of bitches ain’t my fucking business Julie! Now you dumb fuck, don’t you understand that if Mark gets back home and finds a dead body and two cock suckers covered in blood in his house,he’s going to kick me out and break up whit me? No conversation or trying to explain shit, he’s going to kick me out! <br/>The last time me and’ Mark talked about this shit was gonna be the last time me and’ him talked about this shit.  Now listen, I want to help you two out men, I really do but I sure as hell ain’t going to lose my damn boyfriend over this.”</p><p>Jules put down his cup too “listen Dennis-” he tried to start but was interrupted again.</p><p>“Oh no men, don’t fucking Dennis me, i can’t be Dennised, there’s literally nothing ya can say that’s gonna make me forget i love my boyfriend. Now he’s at the Cabot’s house for some business shit, but he should be coming home in less than an hour and a half. So make your phone calls, talk to your people, and then you and your amigo get the fuck out of my house”</p><p>Jules remained silent for a moment before he let out a nervous chuckle “and that’s all we want to do Den. we dont’ want to fuck your shit up, we just need to call our people to bring us in.” </p><p>Dennis huffed as he grabbed his coffee mug and took a sip. "Then I suggest you get to it. Phone’s in my bedroom” </p><p>Vincent and Jules left the kitchen and went up stairs searching for the bedroom, as they looked through the rooms Vincent chuckled getting himself a stern look from his partner. </p><p>“The fuck are you laughing about, now?” Jules asked as he finally opened the right door.</p><p> “Ah nothing Julie just a gay men that insulted us by saying that we are cock suckers...like that ain’t an activity he practices regularly ya know?” he said while giggling.</p><p>Jules rolled his eyes and didn’t even bother to reply, as he grabbed the phone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>